fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry
Henry (ヘンリー Henrī, Henri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Akemi Okamura in the Japanese version and by Bryce Papenbrook in the English version. Profile Although Henry is from Plegia, he happily joins Chrom's army because he loves war. In his childhood, Henry's parents did not truly love him and sought to get rid of their son by sending him to an elite magic school. As a result, he has difficulty expressing emotion in any form aside from a smile and is slow to feel pain. Panne also notes his complete lack of humanity when he admits that the only reason he informed her of Gangrel's plan to assassinate Emmeryn was so it would not "waste a perfectly fun war," as Ylisse was "weak enough" as it was. However, despite this he does exhibit positive traits in his supports, such as his complete obedience to his loved ones and is a tender, loving father. Maribelle at one point describes him as "having the oddest ways of putting a person's mind at ease" due to his cavalier yet upbeat attitudes concerning mortality. Olivia describes Henry as liking blood to which he states it is a medical condition. She claims that she knows, due to her theater life, that his smile is fake, though Henry denies this and admits that he's humouring her by letting her try to help him through his "emotional issues". Cherche also mentions that he seems to keep people at a distance, claiming that his smiling and laughter seem hollow. He mentions blood in many of his other supports. Henry gets along well with animals as demonstrated in his supports; when he was a child, he befriended a wolf, but it was unfortunately killed by villagers when it attempted to visit him, causing Henry much grief and to spill their blood. He was also abandoned in a forest for some amount of time as a child, and he cites that as to how he gets along well with animals. In his supports with Panne, he mentions he likes her scent since it reminds him of the animals that raised him, and Panne, apparently due to his feral nature, is not bothered by his scent. When Henry appears for the first time, he is accompanied by a flock of crows. Tharja mentions that Henry is renowned in Plegia as the silver haired boy with great sorcery, but due to the crows, no one knew of his true identity. In fact he is so attuned to the natural world that he can communicate to living creatures shown by conversing with a flower in his support with Maribelle. According to Henry, his vast magical power stems from his "pure heart". After the war, if unmarried, Henry is said to have disappeared, never appearing in the pages of history again. If married, he is said to have made a surprisingly good father. Personality Henry almost always has a smile on his face, and is unusually cheerful, but cruel. He has a love for battles, seeking the bloodiest outcome possible and even dreams of having the bloodiest death possible. He seems to lack common scruples, as shown when he was willing to destroy Chrom's entire army if Tharja desired it just to impress her into marriage, or when he offered to kill Chrom and bring suffering to humans for Panne. Despite this he does strike up a good friendship with others and is obedient to his superiors, though he will flat out ignore "stupid" orders. He also retains some humanity, showing concern for Olivia when she suddenly was stricken with a curse, frantically repelling the curse and trying to make sure that she was all right. His support conversations with Ricken also show a streak of humanity; Henry tells Ricken that he didn't much care when his fellow Plegians were killed by the Shepherds, but admits that if Ricken were killed, he would be quite upset and would go on a bloody rampage to punish those responsible. He has the lowest blood pressure of people in the army. His birthday is November 13th. In Game Base Stats Normal Mode | Dark Mage |12 |28 |6 |13 |14 |8 |10 |12 |5 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - C | Ruin Elfire Concoction |} Hard Mode | Dark Mage |12 |29 |6 |14 |15 |9 |10 |13 |5 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - C | Ruin Elfire Concoction |} Lunatic Mode | Dark Mage |12 |31 |7 |15 |16 |10 |11 |14 |6 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - C | Ruin Elfire Concoction |} Growth Rates |95% |40% |50% |60% |55% |40% |50% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | +1 | +2 | 0 | -2 | +1 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sumia *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Ricken *Henry's children Class Sets *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance Henry has a Male-only class: Barbarian. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following class instead. *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric Overall Base Class Henry is the second recruitable Plegian Dark Mage. He is a bit slower, yet more accurate and durable than Tharja. He is also a bit lopsided with his low resistance and meager speed. However, Henry has a good skill growth, which makes him perfect to abuse Vengeance and Ruin. As a Sorcerer, he has much more balanced caps than Tharja with an average of 42 for all stats but strength, which is not needed for mage-style classes. As a Dark Knight, Henry's strength growth gives him the option to attack with Swords better than Tharja; however, this means he will also have to drop Dark Magic in exchange for this class. Slow Burn seems tempting, but it takes a few turns to compile the boost, while others are busy fighting the enemy. Lifetaker can help him recover health while using Vengeance. Henry's magic support stat boosts in Pair Up and growth rates makes him a good support character for most mage characters like Tharja, Miriel, and the Avatar and for their children. Reclassing Henry's two reclassing options are the Thief and Barbarian lines. Both of these classes are odd choices for the magical based Henry, but they offer some interesting skills for him to use. As a thief he is inferior to Gaius in terms of physical strength, speed, and skill but he has better defensive and magical growths, making him a better Trickster than Gaius and about the same as Anna and Gangrel. Lucky Seven is a better skill than Slow Burn as the effect boost on his hit and avoid stay constant for a good 7 turns rather than having to wait for Slow Burn to catch up. In his Dark Mage and Sorcerer class, Henry shouldn't need Acrobat as Mages have superb terrain movement with little to no penalties, but if he is a Dark Knight, this may be a good option for mobility. Assassin gives him the One-hit kill skill Lethality but the low activation may deter most from using it, but it can save him in a tight spot if he is lucky. Pass isn't too much of an asset but it can allow him to slip out of enemies surrounding or corralling him. Barbarian gives Henry very little to take from. He is the least suited to remain in the axe wielding Barbarian line compared to the much better options from Vaike. Still Barbarian's Gamble can sacrifice a little of his already high Hit rate due to his skill for a boost in critical. Despoil can be considered too if money is what you need. Berserker's Axefaire is useless unless Henry remains in this class or if he trains as a Dread Fighter, but Wrath can be a good boost to add on a Vengeance fueled attack, giving him maximum damage output from its critical activation rate boost. Warrior's Counter can also be good for piling on more damage should he be hit. Quotes Event Tiles *"I've seen a man transform into a raven before. Maybe with enough study..." (exp) *"If practice makes perfect, then an extra bit of practice is perfectly fine by me." (weapon exp) *"Ooh, mysterious object!" (Item) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"You fight really funny. We should try taking on the enemy together!" (team up) *"We all need a dream worth dying for. Or a death worth dreaming about! What's yours?" (dreams) *"You look happy as a hog! Were you out there playing with the crows too?" (happy) *"Hey, I'm bored! Got any ideas about how to pass the time?" (free time) Replying *"All right. We'll sweep up the enemy with my curses and your skills!" (team up) *"I want to die a horrible, bloody death that's completely painless....I don't like ouchies." (dreams) *"Oh, no. I was just playing hide-and-seek with the nicest black cat. It's my lucky day!" (happy) *"I collect crow feathers. Maybe if I gather enough, I can fly. Fingers crossed!" (free time) Asking - Married *"Can I hold your hand, (name)? I'm having morbid thoughts." (promise) *"(name), you're as cute as a dead puppy. I'm head over heels for you!" (compliment) *"(name), I love you so much, my spleen hurts. ...I hope that's normal." (love) *"What have you got there, (name)? And why are you trying to hide it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don't worry. I won't die a gory death just yet. And no curse will ever part us!" (promise) *"Woo-hoo! I've been told I grow on people. It's my secret power." (compliment) *"I love you too! Since that's settled, can I hex you so you can't look at other guys?" (love) *"Oh, I made this trinket out of dead animal parts. You want it? It'd look good on you." (gift) Asking - Child *"(Name), why don't we have a little mock battle? I promise not to curse you!" (train) *"You look beat, (name). Want me to work out some knots? ...With a fork?" (concern) *"(name), can I get you anything using the horrible power of dark magic?" (gift) *"What's the future like, (name)? Do pegasi evolve into aquatic creatures?" (story) Replying - Child *"Okay, but my magic is kind of scary, so we should set up a safe word first." (train) *"Wow, you see right through me. ...Wait, does that mean I finally turned invisible?!" (concern) *"Really? How about a sick weapon I can use to maim people and protect you?" (gift) *"I mostly just sling curses and hang out with crows. But I'm not about to add deadbeat dad to my list of hobbies! I'll take care of you. Even if I die a horrible death, I'll protect you from the... Hey, why the long face?" (story) Level Up *"I’m a hex of a lot stronger now. GET IT?" (6+ stats up) *"My body is pulsing! I wonder if it’ll explode!" (4-5 stats up) *"Ooh, wow! When did I grow that?" (2-3 stats up) *"Nya ha! I didn't learn a thing!" (0-1 stats up) *"I'm done growing... but still no sixth finger..." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"This looks so silly! Can I keep it?" Armory *"Yay! Excessive spending!" (buying) *"Should we mention the hex or just sell it as is?" (selling) *"Ooh! Put spikes on it! Make it something brutal!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Do you think we could breed Risen in here? I love pets!" (misc) *"Wow! My blood's pumping so hard today, I think my thumbs might explode!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Avatar. Taking a break to kick off a day of bloodshed?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. I sure do love lunchtime and ripping thumbs off!" (midday) *"Hey, Avatar. You think I'll melt my eyeballs if I stare at the sunset?" (evening) *"Wow, Avatar. Do you ever sleep? ...Wait, are you undead?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar! Good thing you lived to see it!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. Isn't the blood-red sunrise great?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Hope you're having a sidesplitting day!" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. I love it when it gets dark. Spooky!" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. You're not going to sleep yet, are you?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar! Good thing you lived to see it!" (birthday) Roster A Plegian dark mage with a fetish for bloodshed and an indelible grin. While disarmingly optimistic, he shows a gruesome lack of mercy while on the battlefield. The one with the lowest heart rate. Born November 13th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Support Boost *"Brace yourself." *"Go get 'em!" *"Try not to die!" *"Careful." *"Ooh, ugly!" *"Good times!" *"This ain't so bad!" *"Got you covered!" *"What do you need?" *"Ready?" Dual Strike *"Oopsie!" *"Have some more!" *"Me me me!" *"Just die already!" *"So long, sucker!" Dual Guard *"Nice try!" *"Close shave!" Critical Hit *"Have some death!" *"Special delivery!" *"Hahahahaha!" *"I'm gonna kill you!" Defeated Enemy *"Ehehe!" *"Tee hee!" *"Yeah, blood!" *"Line 'em up!" *"Bye bye!" Partner Defeats Enemy *"Do that again!" *"That was awesome!" *"Wow!" Defeated By Enemy *"It hurts... so nice..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Henry - Twisted Mind : After Grima's demise, Henry made a cold, clean break with history, never to stain its pages again. ; Henry and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Henry, above all else. ; Henry and Lissa : Henry settled down with Lissa and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son, however, developed a notably bizarre personality, in no small part because of his colorful parents. ; Henry and Sully : Henry settled down with Sully and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Sully trained their newborn daughter hard in the art of war, and the girl rose to every expectation. ; Henry and Miriel : Henry settled down with Miriel and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son grew up surrounded by his parents' vast library, dooming him to a future as a bookworm. ; Henry and Sumia : Henry settled down with Sumia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter was enthralled by her mother's pegasus and was soon begging for a place in the saddle. ; Henry and Maribelle : Henry settled down with Maribelle and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited his mother's noble blood but also her sharp tongue, as time would reveal. ; Henry and Panne : Henry settled down with Panne and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son was far more taguel than human and would come to be known as his dying race's last hope. ; Henry and Cordelia : Henry settled down with Cordelia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter grew up in a peaceful world with two loving parents and was said to be a likeable girl. ; Henry and Nowi : Henry settled down with Nowi and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. However, their daughter had to grow up faster than most other girls since her parents showed no sign of doing it. ; Henry and Tharja : Henry settled down with Tharja and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter's mood was said to shift violently, perhaps due to having two dark mages as parents. ; Henry and Olivia : Henry settled down with Olivia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited both his father's grin and his mother's undying love for entertaining others. ; Henry and Cherche : Henry settled down with Cherche and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son was said to be quiet but also fond of wyverns, like his mother. Etymology The name Henry is an Old German name, meaning 'home ruler'. His Japanese romanisation - 'Henri' - is the French spelling of his name. Trivia *Both the date Henry was born and Chapter where he is recruited falls on the 13th, a number commonly perceived to bring misfortune. **Ironically, November 13th is World Kindness Day. *When Henry steps on an event tile, sometimes he mentions that he once saw a man transform into a raven, probably referencing the Raven Tribe from the Tellius Series. *Henry shares his Japanese voice actress, Akemi Okamura, with Emmeryn. *Henry has a unique victory pose that depicts him laughing gleefully over his fallen opponent if he is in a class that lacks a mount. *In a support conversation with Miriel, Henry references the "band camp" line from American Pie. Gallery File:Henry.jpg|Henry's portrait in Awakening. File:henry confession.jpg|Henry confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Henryconfession.jpg|Henry's full confession. File:Henryconcept.jpg|Concept art of Henry. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters